


wilbur soot selfcest oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Drugging, Gore, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Possessive Behavior, Selfcest, Somnophilia, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators, dubcon, i just think selfcest is neat ok, wilcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wilbur selfcest tickles my brain so u know ur boy gotta write shit
Relationships: Simpbur/Jubileebur, argbur/simpbur
Kudos: 118





	1. simp/arg

arg becoming possesive of simpbur and wanting to keep him completely to himself. despite simpbur being obviously just as obsessed with him, arg doesn’t seem to realize and decides to drug him. 

simpbur glowing as arg hands him a coffee, purposely brushing against him whenever he can, wanting to be close to him, not realizing he’s only working arg up more and after a few sips, before the drugs can even take effect arg already has his hands on simp. 

he grabs him, hand tightly gripped in his hair as he’s pulled into the ground. before simp can think arg is already on top of him, slamming his head repeatedly into the hardwood floor. hearing a crack and sob from under him, he pauses, shocked when small sobs and a shaky groan of pleasure follow from the older boys throat. 

when he pulls simp’s head up blood drips from his nose and onto the floor, obviously broken. simp’s head is limp in the hold arg has, and when he moves to tie his arms above his head he makes no effort to fight back. 

as he begins to lose consciousness, he feels himself get flipped over, arg’s hands under his clothes and his body is paralyzed as he tried to squirm against him. his dick is hard in his jeans, wishing he could just thrust up against arg as his body presses against him. he passes out to whispers, “ _mine, mine, you’re mine, i love you so much, so good, so perfect, need you so bad._ ”

————————————

as simpbur wakes, his head spins, every touch on his body feeling like fire against his bare skin. arg is fucking into him slowly, hands locked tight, bruising against his hips. they’re chest to chest, arg’s face is buried in his neck and he’s  _ smelling him _ , drinking in his scent like he needs it to survive. 

simpbur whines, his arms tied to the headboard, hips being held tightly in place, he’s forced to just take it as arg continuously thrusts against his prostate. “arg,,, please-“ he slurs out in between desperate moans, his head lolling to the side. 

arg pulls back to look at simp as he fucks him, his eyes are dazed, blood is dried on his face and drool is spilling over his lips, pooling on the bed. args tongue slides over his lips, eyeing what’s  his .  _ he wants to devour him. _

“you are mine,” arg starts, staring crazily at his older self, twitching, gripping him harder, making simpbur wince. “you are mine and only mine, you won’t leave me, you CAN’T leave me” he snaps, slamming into simpbur as hard as he can now. simp sobs at the sudden brutal pace, quickly getting closer and closer to the edge from arg’s possessive behavior. 

“please, please ‘m yours i’m yours,” he whines. arg’s thrusts stutter at his words. “say it again.” he demands, staring holes into simp as he absolutely rails him. 

“i’ll never leave, i’m yours to use, only yours. want you to mark me, carve your name into me, make everyone know i’m yours. i’m yours, arg-“ simp cries, shaking in arg’s hold. “i’m so close arg, please-” 

arg lets go of simp’s hip, using his now free hand to pull simp up by his hair and slam their lips together. their moans and whimpers mix together with the slap of skin echoing throughout the room.

simp cries, cumming hard against args chest, eyes rolling back as arg overstimulates him through his own release. as simpbur comes down from the high of his orgasm, he looks up at arg, still above him but with an unfocused look, like he’s lost in his own head. 

“arg-“ he tries to move his hands to touch him, but to no avail. arg’s eyes snap to him and he begins to shake again. “i won’t let you leave, you’re mine, you’re mine,,” arg trails off, repeatedly mumbling the phrase. 

“arg, i won’t leave, i promise” he says, pulling at the rope holding his arms above him. “please untie me, i want to hold you.”

arg looks to the rope then back to him. its obvious he still doesn’t believe simp, but he reluctantly complies. crawling over him, arg untangles the ropes around his wrist and sits back, watching for simp to make a move to run or attack him. neither happen, to arg’s surprise, and simp leans forward to wrap his arms around arg, pressing his head to his chest. 

“i love you so much arg,” simpbur starts, hearing arg begin to mumble repeatedly again. “i’m yours, i’m yours it’s okay.” simp moves them so they’re laying down, arg completely wrapped in simps limbs, his head pressed into his neck, completely surrounded by him. 


	2. simp/arg

arg looked beautiful. drugged, bruised and cut and obviously barely conscious, his grip on simp’s soft black hoodie practically nonexistent. his face was shiny with sweat and blood, eyes droopy and unfocused as thighs squeezed together on both sides of his head. 

“what a good boy,” simpbur purrs to the braindead boy beneath him, reaching a hand down to run it through his sticky, matted, blood-soaked hair. “your mouth feels so good, so warm and wet for me.”

arg’s tongue moved sloppily around simp as he ground his hips against the younger’s mouth. saliva and blood pored from arg’s mouth, his body felt light and tingly and he could barely swallow, making everything slick with spit. simp was well aware that arg didn’t know what he was doing or even where he was and it was  perfect. _he was his little toy._

tightening his grip in arg’s hair, simp pulls himself up further on his face, legs tensing as his clit brushes up against his nose. warm uneven breaths ghost across his wet cunt as arg’s tongue prods uncertainly at his hole, making simp shudder and rock his hips harder against arg’s velvety drugged out mouth. 

arg’s face was flushed and coated in spit, his mouth glued to him as he rolls his hips against the air. simp chuckled breathlessly, letting go of arg’s hair to lean back and steady himself with his arms on his chest, putting his weight against arg’s ribs, causing him to wheeze as he tries to breath. it was music to simp’s ears. 

reaching down lower, he trails a free hand under arg’s jeans and boxers, teasing his fingers against sensitive skin before realizing he’s  _ dripping  _ wet . “mmm, is my little slut enjoying this?” arg moans, broken and slurred begs for more causing simp to thrust down against the vibrations of arg’s desperate words. 

“all drugged up,” simp rubs his fingers rhythmically against arg’s swollen clit, rolling his hips harder into his mouth and his tongue finally penetrates him, the muscle thrusting and sliding against his sensitive walls. “i bet you don’t even know what’s going on right now, huh? fuck— only able to focus on me,  _ my _ scent all around you,  _ my _ cunt in your mouth,  _ my _ fingers on your sensitive little clit. does it feel good, slut?” 

arg sobs desperately into simp’s wet heat, legs shaking as he moves his hips with simp’s fingers. arg’s moans and cries into him make him shake, pleasure coiling in his abdomen as he rides his younger self’s face. feeling himself get close, simp moves his hand out of arg’s pants and leans forward, wrapping his body over arg’s head. 

arg whines at the loss of contact before feeling simp’s hand tangle itself in his hair again, the other running softly over his cheek as he’s pulled away from simp’s slick heat. he was starting to become more aware, and simpbur couldn’t have that, could he? 

petting arg’s hair, simp reaches into the front pocket of his hoodie, pulling out a small pill. “does my toy wanna get off?” simp purrs with fake sweetness before sliding said pill into arg’s mouth. “take this, and after i cum i’ll take care of you, okay?” 

arg merely nods, swallowing the pill without issue before his face is shoved back in between simp’s legs, which he immediately begins attacking with his tongue, licking and sucking wherever he can reach. simp keels, panting and letting out small moans, tightening both fists into arg’s hair as he thrusts against his wet tongue. 

his legs tremble and eventually give out as he cums, choked moans and pants escaping his lips as he wraps himself around the mouth so blissfully working him through his orgasm. too soon though, he’s pulling himself off of argbur, taking in how his head lolls to the side, now unsupported by his thighs, how he doesn’t bother to wipe the cum and spit and blood off of his face now that his hands are free, how he physically cant focus his eyes, move his limbs, how he’s limp and malleable for simpbur to use. 

pressing a quick, wet kiss to arg’s open mouth, he then moves behind him, lifting him up so that his back is to his chest. he’s practically a ragdoll, body limp, only responding to pleasure. the amount of power intoxicating to simpbur. 

simpbur begins leaving trails of marks across arg’s neck, unbuttoning the others pant and pulling them down around his thighs before reaching into the younger’s boxers and rubbing his clit until he’s  _shaking_. his eyes are glossed over, glasses halfway off his face, relying completely on simpbur for support. he can barely move his hips, but his whole body trembles as he cums, weak whimpers and cries falling from his throat. 

simp continues to watch as his toy falls limper and limper, struggling to stay conscious as he gets an idea. crawling over to a box in the room, he pulls out decently sized vibrator, simplistic and black, and moves back over to arg. as he slides in between the broken boys legs, he presses the tip of the vibrator into him, watching him mumble weakly about being sensitive, eyes closed, and continuing to shove the rest inside. 

he pants softly, but is still to weak to do anything about it. after, simpbur pulls the younger’s pants back up around his hips, pressing a kiss to his bloodied forehead before pulling put the remote to the vibrator, putting it to a medium setting. 

argbur jolts, whimpering but unable to do much more than squirm. he’d be out soon enough though, and simpbur wonders if he’d still cum while forced unconscious by the drugs. he hopes so, loving to see him sensitive and crying as he wakes, too dazed to realize whats happening to him. 

simpbur chuckles, leaving arg broken on the floor to play with in the morning. 


	3. simp/jubilee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> head empty -whips and nae nae’s-

jubilee groans as he’s shoved harshly against the cobblestone wall, simp’s leg in between his thighs, one hand holding a cigarette as the other is gripped tightly on his jaw, forcing his mouth open. simp grins at him, unfazed by the death glare he’s being given. 

“you’re so perfect, jubilee,” simp purrs, pressing his leg against jubilee’s crotch, feeling him begin to grow hard at just the predicament he’s in. “i want to keep you all to myself.”

chuckling softly, simpbur takes a final draw from the cigarette, blowing the smoke directly in his face. jubilee’s face scrunches up, but he can’t do more than just let simpbur have his fun, being pinned between him and the wall. his mouth is still being held open, and drool is beginning to pool in his mouth. 

with the cherry still bright red on the cig, he brings it up in front of jubilee’s face, watching his eyes widen as he seemingly knows exactly what simp’s thinking. he tries to struggle against him, beginning to kick and grab but before he can get anywhere he feels the sizzle of the burning ash against his tongue and  _ screams.  _

his hands move up to grab simps wrists but he’s already shoved the rest of the cig into his mouth, letting go of his jaw to cover his nose and mouth with his hand and resting his forehead against the youngers. his breathing in uneven and his leg is still pressed firmly against jubilee’s now hard cock. simp laughs. 

“you really are getting off on being used as an ashtray by your future self, huh? don’t worry, i still know a lot more things i can use you for too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twt @catboy_techno im problematic tho so no normies


End file.
